


Soothe

by LuckythePizzaDog



Series: Trans!Peter [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Peter Needs a Hug, Spideypool - Freeform, Trans!Peter Parker, Trans!Spiderman, a little angst kinda, i love my trans son peter??, wade is a good person when he feels like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckythePizzaDog/pseuds/LuckythePizzaDog
Summary: Peter's sad so Wade decides to help him out.





	Soothe

**Author's Note:**

> so! i was talking with @14ofdiamonds while she was first making her spideypool ghost au and she mentioned that the peter in the au was probably gonna be trans so i thought of this cute shit.
> 
> i also am in love with trans!peter as a trans person myself, and peter's feelings come from my own experiences (tho i wish i had someone like wade to buy me binders and all that lol)! so yea. i hope you all enjoy!!
> 
> ~ leo

Wade stepped into the apartment, flinging a duffel bag to the side and shutting the door with his foot. As he stepped further into the apartment, he felt a slight absence and frowned.

"Spidey-babe! I brought food! You like Taco Bell, right?" Wade shouted, setting the food down on the table and taking off his katanas as he walked through the apartment. When someone didnt come running at the mention of food (Spidey always did that, that guy was always hungry), Wade became worried. He walked through the rest of the apartment before hearing soft sobbing coming from the bathroom. Wade knocked on the door and opened it up slowly.

"Hey Spidey, you alright?" Wade asked quietly, looking down at the other. 

"You know you can call me Peter, right? I told you that you could.." Peter mumbled, then sniffed loudly and pulled his knees closer to his chest. Wade looked over Peter. God, he looked miserable. Peter was wearing a hoodie that was two times too big for him and baggy jeans. His hair was frizzy and had pieces sticking up in every direction. His face - or what Wade could see of it from behind Peter's arms - was bright red.

"I like Spidey better, though,"Wade smirked and crouched down to be level with Peter. Peter groaned and rubbed his eyes on his sleeves. The two sat in silence before Peter spoke up.

"What do you want, Wade," Peter said, turning his head to face Wade.

"I got Taco Bell, and it's gonna get cold if we don't hurry-"

"I know that's not what you're thinking," Peter sighed. Wade put his hands up as an 'I surrender' gesture.

"You got me. Guess I'm just wonderin' why you're crying," Peter hid his face in his arms again.

"I'm not crying," Peter said, muffled by his hoodie. Wade sighed and scooted closer, then placed his hand on Peter's shoulder.

"Yes you are. Or were. I can tell. Don't be scared to tell me, Pete. Not like i have anyone to spread rumors to," Wade laughed slightly, trying to make humor of his own situation, like always. 

"Okay. Well. Since getting a body back from being a ghost and everything, I don't exactly have the things I used to have which is bad for me because I'm trans. And I don't have my binder," Wade could tell Peter was going to cry again by the way his voice quivered. "And my dysphoria is really bad right now, and I don't know how to make it not so bad because it's all I'm thinking about."

"You need a binder because you're trans?" Wade asked, and Peter laughed lightly.

"Not the type of binder that you're thinking of. A chest binder. For obvious reasons," Peter said. He lifted his head and looked at Wade, his eyes full of tears. Wade smiled softly.

"Well, I'm going to change out of my suit, and while I do you go look up whatever you need. Then, while we eat Taco Bell - that we'll have to heat up -, I'll order whatever you need. Sound good?" Peter's eyes widened and he pulled Wade into a tight hug. 

"Thank you, Wade." Peter said quietly.

"Yeah, yeah. You're welcome, ya big sap," Wade grinned and pulled away from the hug. He then pulled up his mask and gave Peter a quick kiss on the forehead. After, Wade stood up, ruffled Peter's hair and walked out of the bathroom. "Make sure you find everything you need!" Wade called behind him, waiting for Peter to stand up before entering his room to change.

 

x x x x x x

 

"This everything you need?" Wade asked, taking a bite of his taco and pulling the laptop towards him.

"Yeah. It's kinda expensive so you don't need to-"

"None of that, Pete. I'm getting it all and you can't stop me," Wade said around his mouthful of taco, clicking the 'order' button on the website. Peter stared at the laptop screen for a solid minute then looked at Wade.

"You really just did that."

"Yup, I really just did that," Wade grinned as Peter gave him another hug. Wade pat Peter's back and pressed a kiss on top of his head.

"Thank you, so much, Wade. You're amazing," Peter mumbled.

"You're welcome, Petey. You're pretty amazing, too," Wade replied. The two sat there quietly before Wade nudged Peter.

"You gonna eat your food soon? I'll have to re-heat it again if you don't," Wade chuckled as Peter sat up in his chair.

"Oh, yeah, right."


End file.
